


To Kiss or Not To Kiss

by Iunara



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Feels, Gen, OC Kiss Bingo, Prompt Fill, soothing kiss, soothing kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iunara/pseuds/Iunara
Summary: The Discord Server has put out a prompt list for kisses and I am going to publish my entries in this work. Lots of wonderful OCs to choose from! Hopefully I can find some more time to write some more entries.Chap 1: Cecilia Varo & Senja Ice-Heart (cheek peck)Chap 2: Etheana Stormcloak & Kari Stormcloak (Forehead kiss)
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Cheek peck: Cecilia Varo & Senja Ice-Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joyofthejoui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyofthejoui/gifts).



> The Discord Server has put out a prompt list for kisses and I am going to publish my entries in this work. Lots of wonderful OCs to choose from! Hopefully I can find some more time to write some more entries.   
> Chap 1: Cecilia Varo & Senja Ice-Heart (cheek peck)  
> Chap 2: Etheana Stormcloak & Kari Stormcloak (Forehead kiss)

* * *

Senja knew she was dreaming. The images before here ever shifted, the moons and sun hung above her head as she floated in a light turquoise-purple shimmering mist. Yet, somehow, there was a strangeness to this dream. No dream, but not the waking world either. Her feet hit solid ground, the mist lifted. She stood in a darkened chamber where moonlight filtered through an opened window. The edges of her vision swam. Blue threads shimmered in the dust that floated in the chamber. They shifted and drew her to a bed with a woman and a newborn in a cradle nearby.

Sound of crying, full of grief and loss, filled the still air. Tears blinked on Senja’s fingertips in the moonlight. A headsman's block appeared to her feet. Fresh blood had pooled around its base. She wavered on her feet. The blue of the threads shimmered in a too familiar colour then. _Stormcloak_ blue. A cry got stuck in her throat as she regarded the woman and infant in front of her with wide eyes.

 _Cecilia Varo_. His voice reverberated in her bones. Not the one she knew. It was dissonant: familiar and foreign all the same.

The source of the woman’s, Cecilia’s, pain.

She found herself sitting on the bed.

“He brings us a lot of pain,” she murmured smoothing a few stray locks of hair from Cecilia’s face. “Yet we love him all the same.”

If Cecilia could hear her, she did not know. But she’d offer comfort in any way she did know. The threads weaved through Cecilia’s hair and veins on her skin. The headsman's block flickered before it disappeared.

She bent down to press a brief kiss to Cecilia’s cheek. “Tomorrow’s sun will be bright once more. This I promise,” she murmured. “Farewell, Cecilia. You are strong enough to see this sun.”

* * *


	2. Forehead Kiss: Kari Stormcloak & Etheana Stormcloak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wildly AU. Siblings being siblings ;)   
> Kari (joyofthejoui's OC), Etheana and Irena are Ulfric's children and in an AU I have put them together as one family. Add in a snowball fight and mayhem ensues!

* * *

It was the first snow of the year. The morning when they had all woken up to the white glittering world, there had been no stopping the children from storming outside. The snowy ground in the Winterhold’s main road quickly turned into a fervent battleground. Snowballs flew through the air while feet trampled the fresh and loose snow into a dense layer. Etheana scooped up more snow to her feet. Blue eyes roamed the crowd of children in front of her. Her sister, Irena, was pelting Assur who had fallen on his back unable to get up as the others swarmed him.

Her eyes landed on her brother, Kari, desperately trying to shuffle some snow together for himself. A wicked grin formed on her face the longer she regarded her little brother. Payback for  _ her _ sweetroll he ate that morning. Quietly, she dropped into a crouch, her snowball pressed securely into her two palms.

He did not see nor hear her approach.

Until it was too late.

“Kari!” She sang cheerily, holding her snowball behind her back.

With a frown, Kari turned around, red hair disheveled from all the running he had already done.

“Catch!” She yelled and launched her snowball right onto her brother’s forehead.

With a stunned cry, Kari fell on his bottom while snow fell on his chest. Blue eyes blinked in confusion at her. Before the snow on his forehead turned into slush and started to slip down his face.

“You are such a meanie!” He cried, face scrunched up as he tried to wipe away the slush.

Big tears were starting to collect in his eyes and Etheana realized with a drooping stomach, that the spot she had hit him had turned red.

“Kari,” she knelt down next to him and started to help him wipe the snow from his face.

“Kari?” Irena’s voice drifted through. “What happened?”

“I hit his face,” Etheana replied and when Irena’s eyes widened she clarified. “With a snowball.”

Irena winced.

“Want me to kiss it better?” Etheana asked. “Just like Papa?”

Kari looked up to her for a moment before reluctantly nodding. Suppressing the urge to roll her eyes, Etheana leaned forward and kissed the red spot.

“There better?” She asked.

He looked indecisive for a moment before nodding. But then a snowball hit her and Kari in the chests. Irena’s loud giggles betrayed the perpetrator. Etheana looked to her sister, then to her brother.

“Revenge?” Etheana asked him with an evil grin.

Kari was already scooping up snow into his hands while Irena quickly hurried away from her siblings plotting revenge. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kari is too cute and adorable!

**Author's Note:**

> Joyofthejoui's awesome OC Cecilia Varo is not in a good place right now, I won't spoil any more, and Senja offers some comfort even in the form of a dream.


End file.
